Awai Shirosaki
Awai Shirosaki (白幸淡い Shirosaki Awai) is a Xiāochú, and a Fanon Character of the Bleach Series. He is husband to Isshōmaru Ureshii. Appearance Despite his age, Awai has the appearance of an 5 year old boy. He has vampiric-pale skin, purple eyes, and long, spiky white hair and his His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri ''(cords) through the sleeves in a chain design. and the open shoulders with black design. There are also variously coloured on his jacket and ''hakama. He walks barefoot. As he's gotten older, he cut his hair slightly so it hangs over his shoulders. He prefers to wear white collared shirt, a blue tie, a belt and gray pants and , similar to a high schooler's outfit. He also carries a book bag for unknown reasons. Personality Awai can be described as heartless in the truest sense. He has no compassion for others, willing to harm both ally and enemy. The only person he seems to care for at all is Isshōmaru Ureshii, his childhood friend and spouse. He requires a feeling of security however, almost refusing to do anything unless he knows he's safe. This feeling manifests in his barriers. He seems to love blood-shed, and his face will actually twist into a smirk upon seeing such a display. Powers and Abilties Despite his small size and generally nonthreatening appearace, Awai is a very strong individual and possesses Hollow Power's to augement his Shinigami Abilties. Enhanced Strength: In contrast to his small size, Awai can lift objects and people twice his size or height, shown by being able to carry a boulder one handed, and his skillful handlng of his Zanpakuto, which is taller than he. He has been shown to break boulders with a single punch, and his Hollow Mask aguments his power. Shunpo Mastery: 'Awai is a master of Shunpo, shown by his able to get by Captain Class Shinigami with his speed, and his light weight just enhances his speed, and his Hollow Mask increases it even more. '''Kido Master: '''Awai is a master of Kido, able to use several high powered spells without incantation. *:'Garganta: This is how Hollows move to, and from, Hueco Mundo. Awai has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway *:Barrier: Awai's signature skill is to create sphereical pink barriers. Thse barriers are strong, and, having been perfecting them for centuries, near impentrable. They do, however, crack with lack of concentration. These barriers also possess the ability to reflect an opponent's offensive Kido spells back at them. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being able to fight against Captains on equal ground, Awai spiritual pressure can be assumed to be at least Captain Level in strength. Swordsmanship: Awai's skill with a blade is undeniable, as, in Shikai, his blade is heavier and taller than he is, and yet he can wield it without a problem, being able to block with one in, and attack with the other. Telekinesis: Awai seems to possess some form of Telekinesis, shown during his battle with Tereya, calling his thrown Naginata back to him with a simple flick. Zanpakutō Kuǎnchìbēi ('' 窾熾鵯 (飛んだ炎の空) Chinese for "Hollow Flame Bird", ''Japanese for Winged Flame Hollow) is the name of Awai Shirosaki's Zanpakutō. It was his new Zanpakuto upon becoming an Xiāochú. It's sealed form takes the form of a regular katana with a black guard and handle. Awai thinks of this new blade as his partner in battle, and becomes rather angry is someone damages it. :Kuǎnchìbēi no Menuki: (飛んだ炎の空の外装 Hilt of Kuǎnchìbēi) In it's sealed state, Kuǎnchìbēi can leak out a warm liquid that is easily absorbed by the skin and can heal both inner and outer wounds. It can also heal broken bones and regenerate limbs. However, there is a limited amount of liquid within the hilt and it takes a full day to restore it all. :Shikai: Activated by the command Envelop God's Creation (上包み神創見 Uwadutsumi Kami Souken), the blade itself doesn't not change significantly. Upon releasing, the blade is covered in white flames and Awai's spiritual pressure takes on a demonic quality as his Shikai draws on his Hollow Mask. :Shikai Special Ability: Awai's Zanpakutō controls flames, and has several different attacks that span from this one ability. Awai has hinted that his Zanpakuto has hidden abilities he has yet to tap into. :*'Sāquán - Báiyáng' (撒但強權白太陽, Satan's Power - White Sun); Awai pours spiritual pressure into his Zanpakuto and twirls it clockwise above his head. The heat generated from the spinning and the sheer amount of spiritual pressure he puts into the technique creates a large, white-hot ball of flame above his head. Though this ball can be broken up and fired as multiple projectiles, Awai seems to prefer quality over quantity. :*'Zàoquán - Hēiliàng' (造物主強權黑月亮, God's Power - Black Moon); One of Kuǎnchìbēi's defensive moves, it consists of black flames that form an expanding, circular barrier around Awai. Unlike most flames, these flames are cold, and are superior to other flames, in that they can envelop and assimilate them, changing those flames to match their heat and increasing their size. These flames are manipulatable to an extent, and can wrap around Awai's body, shielding him while he moves. :*'Rénquán - Qiāndà' (人強權芊大地 Man's Power - Green Earth); Not Yet Revealed :Bankai: Not yet revealed :*'Sānshì - Wúshì' (三世界吾世界 Three Worlds - My World); This ability has not yet been revealed, but Awai stated that it has the power to cause an apocalypse if he tried, destroying the world in fire. Hollowfication Having recently become an Xiāochú, Awai's Hollowfication abilities have altered slightly, and he now wields the abilities of an Xiāochú. Like all Xiāochú, he can use his Hollow-like abilities with or without his mask, but they are strengthened when he dons his mask. Mask: Awai's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and is decorated with a total of six dark blue stripes, two curving in from the head, two extending up past the eyes from the teeth, and two covering the chin of the mask. Like all Xiāochú, Awai's mask is formed with the activation of his Shikai, and changes to some degree with the activation of his Bankai. :Āoshǎn: The Xiāochú equivalent to a Cero. Awai's, like his Cero before, is colored white and is released from his index finger. :Wúpiào: The Xiāochú equivalent to Flash Step. Awai's speed with this technique is remarkable, and he is able to outrun many Shinigami and Arrancar using Shunpo and Sonido, thus considering Wúpiào superior to both. :Dàn: The Xiāochú equivalent to Bala. Awai knows how to use it, but seems to prefer the Āoshǎn, it's slower but more powerful variant. Like his Āoshǎn, his Dàn is colored white. Category:Male Category:LGBT Characters Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Married Characters